dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Troops
All troops and dragons are trained in the''' Garrison in the City and in the '''Training Centers in your Outposts . Higher level Garrisons are required to train stronger, better troops. More Garrisons or Training Centers plus higher levels of Garrisons or Training Centers decrease the training times for your troops. The reduction in training times will be apparent in new sets of troops, but will not be reflected in the troops currently set to train. You will need to build a''' Muster Point in the city if you want to send your troops out to conquer '''Wildernesses and attack other cities and Anthropus Camps. Upgrade the muster point to send out more troops at a time as well as more marches at a time. Troops can not be sent from the Outposts to attack locations. This Muster Point is only so that you can reinforce it if you choose to do so. There are five types of troops in this game: *'Transport' troops are Porters, Armored Transports, and Pack Dragons. *'Speed' troops are Swift Strike Dragons, Battle Dragons, and Banshees. *'Melee' troops are Conscripts, Halberdsmen, Minotaurs, Giants, ***Fangtooth, Ogres, and ***Venom Dwellers, Frost Giants and Petrified Titans. *'Ranged' troops are Longbowmen, Fire Mirrors, ***Fangtooth, Lava Jaws, and ***Venom Dwellers. *'Special' troops are the Spies and Soul Reapers as they're unique. (***Fangtooth and Venom Dwellers are both strong melee and strong ranged troops.) All troops have a small "Load" amount, meaning they can carry a small amount of resources after a battle. But Transport troops are used to carry large amounts. However, these troops do not contribute to the battle. They may contribute by adding "Life" to the battle, because it takes a lot of damage to kill them and therefore gives the attackers more time to kill the defenders. Otherwise, they do not contribute to the attacking forces. Troop Breakdown: This has all the requirements and all the stats for all the troops, plus base training times. * base train time for is only used to calculate revival time. 'Explanation of Stats:' *Melee Atk: Amount of damage done when face to face *Def: Resistance to damage *Spd: Speed of which troop crosses the battlefield **If no ranged troops are used, default battlefield range = 500, so SSD, BD, Banshees cross in 1 round **If ranged troops are used, battlefield range = 500 + troop with highest Range *Rng: How far an attacker can attack from *Load: Amount of loot that can be carried by 1 troop *Rng Atk: Amount of damage done from a distance *Upkeep: Amount of food eaten per troop per hour (troops do not leave even when food is 0) Speed Graph Comparison for Troops Training Speed TROOPS SPEED PRODUCTION DEPENDS ON GARRISON LEVEL AND NUMBER Troop training speed calculation formula (excel format ~ omit {} notes). Speed in hours = (T{cell}*B{cell}/(COUNTA({array with garrison levels})+((SUM({array with garrison levels})-COUNTA({array with garrison levels}))/10))/60{convert to minutes}/60{convert to seconds} (T x B) / (G + ((L - G) / 10)) = Total seconds to train Troops *Total Number of troops = T *Base Training Time = B * Total Number of Garrisons = G * Total Number of Upgrades/Levels = L Dragon speed calculation formula (excel format). *4 level 9 garrison (sum 36 levels). *Level 5 Rookery. *Training 1000 SSD *(Base Training Time is 498 seconds) = sum(1000 * 498) / ((1 + (5 / 100) * (4 + - 4) / 10)) = 65873.01 seconds, 18 HOURS, 18 MINUTES (T x B) / ((1 + (R / 100)) * (G + ((L - G) / 10))) = Total seconds to train Dragons *Total Number of troops = T *Base Training Time = B * Total Number of Garrisons = G * Total Number of Upgrades/Levels = L *Level of Rookery = R (Rookery ONLY for the City) **For the Outposts, training time of dragons is calculated with Level of Rookery = 0 Troop training time calculator. Troops Time Calculator (Google Docs) Troops Training Time Calculator (xls file, simple use - only change 4 fields; included 30s minimum time) There is an absolute base of 30 seconds minimum to train troops. * EX. 1 conscript will take 30s while 10 conscripts will also take 30s 'Troop Revival Times: ' (T x B x 0.15) / (DP + ((L - DP) / 10)) = Total seconds to Revive Troops (# of Troops x Base Training Time x 0.15 ) / (# of Dark Portals + (Sum of DPs Upgrades - # of DPs) /10) For Example: *15 DP, 1 level 10 and 14 level 9s = 136 Upgrades *Find Base Times on Troop Breakdown * *(25 LJs x 1999s x 0.15) / (15 Dark Portals + (136 Upgrades - 15 Dark Portals) / 10) = *(7496.25) / (15 DPs + (121) / 10) = *(7496.25) / (27.1) = 276.6seconds = 4 minutes 36 seconds (Credit for formula: Kaply) It takes 15% of the time it takes to Train X amount of troops. Troop Name Translations Images and Description of Troops 'Porter' The Porter's role is to carry heavy loads for the troops. Often they are indentured servants seeking refuge from the wilderness. Some may have cross-bred with the Anthropus. These are basic standard transport troops that should be replaced by when available. 'Conscript' All citizens of the City are drafted for a tour of duty in the Army. These Conscript forces are not well trained, and no match for career troops, but they serve bravely and with honor. These are basic standard melee troops. They have the best training time over power ratio. 'Spy' The Spies are an unassuming lot whose psychic abilities help them travel unnoticed and gather intelligence on the enemy telepathically. They move swiftly, like ghosts in the wind. These are standard troops but are the only troops that can be sent to spy on locations. They have the highest speed. For more information about this troop, please visit the Spying page. Requirement: Clairvoyance Level 1 and Garrison Level 2 'Halberdsman' The most agile of the warriors, Halberdsmen wield the halberd with grace and precision. They are stealthy and swift attackers. These are standard melee troops that can be combined with to train . They have the highest speed among standard melee troops. Requirement: Metallurgy 'Level 1 and 'Garrison Level 2 'Minotaur' Minotaurs make an effective sword-wielding infantry. The result of the Ancient Ones' more audacious Life Threads experiments, Minotaurs are intelligent but vicious, and difficult to control. These are standard melee troops. Requirements: Metallurgy Level 1, Metalsmith 'Level 1 and 'Garrison Level 3 'Longbowman' The Longbowmen are effective long-range fighters. Trained in the latest techniques and equipment from an early age, their range and accuracy improves with new advances in ballistics and calibration. These are the only standard range troops. Requirement: Weapons Calibration Level 1 and Garrison Level 4 'Swift Strike Dragon' The smallest of the dragon breeds, the Swift Strike is by far the fastest. Their short fire forces them to come in low for the attack, but a well-trained squadron surprises silently from behind. These are basic standard fast attack troops that can be combined with to train Sand Strider. Requirements: Dragonry Level 2, Rapid Deployment Level 1, Rookery Level 1 and Garrison Level 5 'Battle Dragon' Armored Battle Dragons are the leviathans of the aerial attack. Second only to the Great Dragons in size, their tremendous attack power more than makes up for their lumbering flight. These are advanced standard fast attack troops. Requirements: Dragonry Level 3, Metalsmith Level 5, Rapid Deployment Level 5, Rookery Level 5 and Garrison Level 7. 'Armored Transport' Armored Transport vehicles safely carry heavy payloads of supplies or plunder, high above frenzied battles. These are advanced standard transport troops. Requirements: Factory Level 3, Levitation Level 3 and Garrison Level 6. 'Giant' These gargantuan peoples are the product of the Ancient One's experiments. Giants are peaceful and kind by nature, but will gladly tear apart the enemy in return for the shelter of a friendly city. These are advanced standard melee troops. Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 3, Factory Level 7, Garrison Level 9, Metallurgy Level 8, Metalsmith Level 5. 'Fire Mirror' This rolling death machine focuses the sun's power with blue energy beaming a searing heat ray over long distances. It panics the enemy as they watch their defenses burst into flames. These are elite range troops. Requirements: Factory Level 9, Metallurgy Level 10, Metalsmith Level 7, Weapons Calibration Level 10 and Garrison Level 10. 'Pack Dragon' This unique and loyal breed of dragon is known for its ability to carry heavy loads. While weighted down, they still retain the speed worthy of an Atlantean dragon. This troop can only be obtained as a prize from Fortuna's Vault. These are unique transport troops that can ONLY be obtained through Fortuna's Vault. 'Fangtooth' The ferocious Fangtooths are poison laden terrors from the dark depths of Atlantis. The venom that courses through their veins is deadly to all living things. Their difficulty to harness as fighters is only surpassed by their sheer power. These are unique elite range troops that can only be trained in the Water Outpost. For more information about this troop, please visit the[[ Fangtooth| Fangtooth]] page. Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 4, Factory Level 7, Metalsmith Level 7, Rapid Deployment Level 8, Training Camp Level 10 and a Fangtooth Respirator. 'Granite Ogre' Granite Ogres are beings of living rock, born out of the land itself. As a result, they are able to withstand even the heaviest attacks. When paired with an army, these soldiers of stone can provide a mighty defense. These are unique elite melee troops that can only be trained in the Stone Outpost. They have the highest life. For more information about this troop, please visit the Granite Ogre page. Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 5, Masonry Level 10, Metallurgy Level 10, Metalsmith Level 9, Training Camp Level 10 and a Glowing Mandrake. 'Lava Jaw' The Lava Jaw is a beast that dwells deep in the volcanic core of Atlantis. On the surface, these reptilian beasts can project molten fire so hot that it melts anything it touches. These are unique elite range troops that can only be trained in the Fire Outpost. They have the highest range and ranged attack. For more information about this troop, please visit the Lava Jaw page. Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 5, Metalsmith Level 8, Rapid Deployment Level 9, Weapons Calibration Level 10, Training Camp Level 10 and a Volcanic Rune. 'Banshee' Banshees are vicious, vengeful fighters that are as swift as the wind itself. Their speed allows them to tear their opponent to shreds faster than any other soldier. These are unique elite fast attack troops that can only be trained in the Wind Outpost. They have the highest melee attack, life, speed and load among fast attack troops.For more information about this troops, please visit the Banshee page. Requirements: Aerial Combat Level 3, Levitation Level 9, Rapid Deployment Level 9, Training Camp Level 10 and a Banshee Talon. 'Soul Reaper' Soul Reapers are frightening beings that dwell in the frozen wastes of Atlantis. By employing them in a defending army, they have the ability to steal the souls of an attacking army's troops. This ability is not present when they are sent in a march. These are unique elite melee troops that can only be trained in the Ice Outpost. They have the highest speed among melee troops. For more information about this troop, please visit the Soul Reaper page. Requirements: Energy Collection Level 2, Guardian Revival Level 4, Medicine Level 7, Training Camp Level 10 and a Reaper Totem. 'Venom Dweller' The Venom Dwellers are a race that live in the toxic swamps. They can produce a corrosive toxin that can eat away at enemies. Especially strong against stone. Damage +100% when attacking Granite Ogres. These are unique elite range troops that can only be trained in the Sunken Temple. For more information about this troop, please visit the Venom Dweller page. Requirements: Energy Collection Level 3, Guardian Revival Level 5, Medicine Level 9, Training Camp Level 10 and a Swamp Scale. 'Frost Giant' Distant cousins to the Giants already known to Atlantis, the Frost Giants are known for their ability to conjure items from the ice and snow. They are mortal enemies with the Lava Jaws and have heightened defense against their attacks. Lava Jaws attacks -50%. These are unique elite melee troops that can only be trained in the Ice Outpost. For more information about this troop, please visit the Frost Giant page. Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 9, Rapid Deployment Level 7, Weapons Calibration Level 9, Training Camp Level 10 and a Glacial Rune. 'Petrified Titan' One of the oldest beings of Atlantis. Also one of its mightiest. These massive protectors of nature have no natural enemies. Typically docile and peaceful, they remain at rest and commune with nature. When provoked, they are unstoppable. These are unique elite melee troops that can only be trained in the Gaea Springs. They have the highest melee attack, defense and the best upkeep over power ratio. For more information about this troop, please visit the Petrified Titan page. Requirements: Agriculture 'Level 10, 'Energy Collection 'Level 8, 'Medicine Level 10, Training Camp Level 10 and a Titan Seedling. 'Sand Strider' Sand Striders are troops given additional power and training by the nomads of the highlands. These riders are the ultimate fast attack forces with capabilities to counter long and short range foes. These are unique elite troops that can only be trained in the Solarian Highlands. For more information about this troop, please visit the Sand Strider page. Requirements: Energy Collection Level 8, Rookery Level 10, Training Camp Level 10, 1 , 1 and 5 Anthropus Talisman. ' PorterFull.png ConscriptFull.png SpyFull.png HalberdsmanFull.png Minotaur.png LongbowmanFull.png SwiftStrikeDragon.png Battle Dragon.png Armored Transport.png GiantFull.png Fire Mirror.png Pack Dragon.png FangtoothFull.png Granite OgreFull.png Lava Jaw.png BansheeFull.png Soul Reaper.png VDs.png FG.png lava jaws.png|the lava jaw ' Category:City Category:Outposts Category:Resources Category:Battle Category:General Gameplay Category:Browse